Inseparable
by Hopefeather
Summary: I turned to my sister who rode beside me. "It is no use, they are gaining on us!" I yelled to her. She nodded in understanding, and she drew her bow.
1. Chap1: Injured

**Hi! First Fic, First Chapter. I'm making history here! Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Isthilia, Faun, and Mellon at this point + the added plot you don't recognize- The rest belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien & Peter Jackson

Author's Note:  
>If you have never read The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, or have not seen the movies, you will be completely and utterly confused. Thank you.<p>

* * *

><p><span> Chapter 1: A Close Encounter<span>

"Just a little further Mellon!" I yelled to my steed as I sped across the grassy plains between me and Rivendell. I turned behind us only to see that they were gaining on us. I turned to my sister who rode beside me, "It is no use, they are gaining on us!" I yelled to her. She nodded in understanding, and drew her bow.  
>"Good luck, my sister, we will meet in Rivendell..." She called out to me, and with that, I leaped off of my horse.<br>"Don't look back!" I called after her as I landed neatly on my feet. I then faced the group of Uruk-hai that _He_ had sent to catch us. Foolish man. Suddenly I heard an arrow speed past me, and nail an incoming Uruk-hai square in the fore-head. And that, would be my sister, Faun's arrow. I told her not to look back! Never-the-less I drew my sword from its sheath, and waited for them to get closer. Bingo. I closed my eyes, and counted down from three, and went back up to two. 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2. I opened my eyes. Everything went into slow motion, except for me. I could see the grass sway back and forth as if they were under water instead of being trampled by high wind speeds, I could see the uruks in mid step, almost not touching the ground, a fragile butterfly suspended in midair. But I can't hold back time forever. As I charged at my foe, time seemed to be slipping from my grasp as their pace quickened, and I went faster.

Faun's Pov

As I began to turn to the path ahead, I saw the tremble and trip motion of an uruk as it fell, face forward. My arrow hit him! I smiled. Our eldest sister who hadn't accompanied us had taught me how to wield a bow, and she also helped teach my sister Isthilia sword play. I am youngest, Isthilia is the middle sister. But the thought of leaving Isthilia behind to face five (now four) uruks alone nearly tore me apart. I turned my horse around, and leapt off. Not as graceful as my sister, I fell and had to catch myself, AGAIN. This seemed to happen a lot... I notched an orange-feathered arrow to my bow as I ran back towards my sister. Once I got a clear view, I shot. Another hit! Then my sister came into view, she was fighting two other Uruk-hai. She decapitated one, and spun backwards around the other and stabbed it in the back. But where was the fifth? Then my eyes fell upon the remaining creature to see that he was grinning. Why was he grinning? I look down to see that he was holding a crossbow, which had no arrows loaded. That seemed odd-!...!...!

Isthilia's Pov

I had to yank my blade from the revolting creature's dead body as I turned to face my last foe only to see him, smiling? I followed his gaze, just in time to see Faun's faint outline fall, with three arrows lodged inside her abdomen.  
>"I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!" I screeched as I charged towards him and leapt. In the air, I looked down upon his revolting face and smiled in satisfaction. In it, reflected regret, and anguish. In the end he closed his eyes, almost admitting defeat. Not allowing my inner maiden to pity him, I quickly brought down the hilt of my curved bade and watched as his head was almost literally split in half.<p>

Tears were threatening to cascade down my face as I ran towards my little sister. When I had finally reached her, she was very, very pale. I whistled for my horse, who obediently came and knelt down so I could gently place my sister on top of her back, and then I too climbed onto Mellon's back and crawled onto my saddle, placing Faun's head in my arms. I sheathed my sword next to it's twin blade, and spurred Melon into a gallop. I knew that if I didn't get to Rivendell by nightfall, she wouldn't make it.

* * *

><p><strong> So, did I do well? Was it so terrible you wanted to throw tomatoes at me? Did Isthilia seem kind of dark when she was happy to see the uruk-hai's fear? This will be the shortest chapter, guaranteed(ish), it is the first; a test run of sorts... Also, do you want me to put Sindarin translations at the beginning of the chapter or at the end? Until further notice they will be located at the bottom of the page.<strong>

Translations I think may be useful:

Mellon (A.K.A. Isthilia's Horse's name)= Friend


	2. Chap2: So close, but so far

**Chapter 2**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter, I might have to have a lot of different Pov's in here to make things make sense. Now for the disclaimer.**

Disclaimer; Hmm... Well, I do not own Lotr, BUT I do own my OC's, Isthilia and Faun. And Dagnir. He is just a guard. One I made up. Yeeaah... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: So close, but yet so far<p>

Isthilia's Pov

I was almost at my breaking point. I was extremely tired. I was impeccably famished. I was more than parched. Faun was fading. Fast. Finally, at nightfall, after what had seemed like forever, I reached the beautiful city of Rivendell. But I was to tired to take it all in, and I shut my eyes as my horse rode onward. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep, was the sound of a guard yelling, "Halt!" Thank the Valar, Faun might be saved.

Elrond's Pov

I was in my study, researching-  
>"My Lord!" some blasted elf interrupted my thoughts, as he burst through my oak doors. The sense manners here is seriously lacking these days…<br>"Knock," I said to him.  
>"Excuse me?" "You need to knock on the door next time."<br>"Oh! My sincerest apologies, my Lord."  
>"Now, what is the emergency?"<br>"Well, two maidens were riding along the city's borders on horse back. One was asleep, the other had three arrows stuck in their abdomen." He replied- Wait, excuse me? "They, uh, are also very sick, from lack of nourishment as well."  
>"And when exactly did they get here?"<br>"No more than a minute ago Sir."  
>"And where are they n-" Once again, I was interrupted by the sound of guards bursting into my study. "KNOCK!" I yelled as I turned to 'greet' them. One was carrying a young elleth bridal style, since she seemed to be uninjured, unlike the second maiden who had to be propped up by two fellow guardsmen. To my surprise, there really were three arrows sticking out of her.<p>

Gaurd's (the one holding dear Isthilia) Pov

As I laid her down, I heard a soft clink. I pulled back her cloak to reveal the beautiful hilt of a sword. I made a grab for the handle to unsheathe it, but a pale hand shot out to it before I was even able to feel its grip. Elrond peered over my shoulder and said:  
>"Peculiar for a maiden to be armed, and to have such reflexes while sleeping is unheard of." I looked back down at her, and I heard Dagnir, (a guardsman) gasp. Elrond rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"<br>"My lord, this elleth is armed also, but not with a blade," Dagnir said, "she carries a bow and quiver."  
>"Again, it is strange for women to be armed. From what rode did they come from?"<br>"It seemed as if they were wandering," I stood up to speak, "They did not come by rode, but they were a mile east of the Bruinen River." I stated. Just then, the girl who had appeared to be sleeping kicked my knee joint, which made me keel over, her blade hovering just centimeters from my throat. "What is your name? I asked her, still staring at the blade.  
>"Isthilia." Her voice was emotionless. I looked into her eyes and was suddenly lost. They were an icy blue, like a frozen pool of water, but they also were as sharp as a knife.<br>"Your name is elvish. Isthil means-"  
>"Moon, I know..." She interrupted.<br>"Do you know her?" I asked, motioning to the other maiden. Her eyes widened as she spun around and knelt next to the injured elleth, dropping her sword in the process. "So, you DO know her."  
>"She is my sister," she said in a cold voice. Sisters? They looked nothing alike! Isthilia had long strait black hair that seemed to be of a dark navy shade. Her 'sister' had VERY short hair that didn't even reach her shoulders. Her hair also seemed to be a strange color. It was a fiery red, but that maybe because of the blood from an unseen wound. Isthilia was pale, and her muinthel (sister) seemed to have a fairer shade. "Water," I scarcely heard her whisper, "I need water." Baffled by her request, Dagnir brought her a small bowl full of water. My gaze went to where the sword had fallen, surprised to see that is was covered in black blood.<br>"M'lady, what happened?" Elrond picked up the blade to examine it. "This is the blood of orc, but it also reeks of goblin."  
>"It is Uruk-hai blood, another one of Saruman's experiment." She set down the bowl, and removed the arrows, which were thankfully not that deep. She must have been far enough from the shooter that it barely even pierced her.<p>

Elrond's Pov

Her sister seemed to be beyond my help. Isthilia had been so close, but yet so far of achieving her task of saving her sister from death. Never the less, Isthilia removed the arrows, and instead of drinking the water she soaked her hands in it. She seemed to be counting in her head as she held her hand above her sister's wounds so that the water dripped into each of them. A small steam rose from them and she smiled. She whispered something so quietly; even my ears could not pick it up.

Isthila's Pov

I smiled. Faun was so close, but so far from death. I knelt down to her ear, and whispered, nesta muinthel. I saw a small tear run down Faun's face, and she lightly punched me in the shoulder, her arm falling back limply to her side once more. I sat up, and gave her a bone-crushing hug. I turned to see Elrond, his mouth agape. I couldn't help but laugh. Faun giggled too. Which made everyone smile. Faun does that. I may be able to heal, but I can't make someone smile. Faun's presence makes everyone happy, even our eldest sister Lótë, who I can never seem to please. Faun is the favorite sister, her's, and mine.  
>"Sister you must rest," I mouthed to her.<br>"How true..." she replied, and then she fell asleep, but this time it was peacefully.  
>"Is there a room we could stay in?" I casually asked the Lord, "well, as long as it isn't a problem with you," I added politely.<br>"Um, well, the a, guest's quarters are currently empty." I whipped my head around to see who had spoken.  
>"And, may I ask, what might your name be?"<p>

Dagnir's Pov

"My name is Dagnir." I answered. Her face lit up with a rare, dazzling smile, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with confusion. She walked up to me, and stared into my eyes. Her icy blue eyes piercing into mine.  
>"Curious, you remind me of someone..." she whispered softly, "Well, pleasure to meet you." She swiftly turned back to her sister, picked her up, and faced Elrond. "And, er, where are they exactly? The guest's quarters?"<br>"Dagnir can escort you." Elrond responded. Without a hesitation, I swiftly made my way towards the hallway. Isthilia followed, easily matching my pace.  
>"What is your sister's name?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between us. "Faun," She replied coldly. "You speak Sindarin, correct?" "Yes-" "How did you learn to heal the way you did in Elrond's study?"<br>"I didn't. I did not heal her. Not yet. She has only been relieved of her pain, and the wound has been cleaned. She may be _healing_, but she is not permanently _healed_. She mustn't be startled nor woken. If she is, my progress will be lost. Water is a touchy subject. It is pure, but it is easily disturbed." I raised my eyebrows in confusion, she still hadn't answered my question. "Is there any food around here that I might be able to eat, my sister and I haven't eaten in a while," she asked as I opened the door to their new temporary residence.  
>"I can ask the maids to bring some up to you." I turned to leave but she put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around before I could leave.<br>"I'll sleep for a bit first; I have to look after Faun anyway… so, tomorrow morning I will meet you for breakfast." She dropped her gaze and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So! What do you think of Isthilia's comment about, another one of SaromanSaron's experiments? And what's with the water, hmm? These girls are getting stranger every second. Not to mention that Isthilia recognizes Dagnir. And dagnir is very important in this story, and he is as baffled about them as we are. So, those who haven't read or seen the Lord of the Rings Trilogy confused yet? How bout the ones who have; are you confused?**

Translations: Nesta muinthel- heal sister...


	3. Chap3: Memories

**Chapter 3**

**So, I was thinking, there isn't enough about Lótë, so this is a chapter dedicated entirely to her (and Gandalf). I also hope this will answer a lot of questions, and in turn, I guaranty it will make more!**

Lótë's Pov

Isenguard. That is where I am. I watched as Gandalf the Gray rode inside on horseback, not aware of what was to happen in mere minutes. He was greeted by Saruman who walked him along the garden paths that circled the Orthanc. (The Orthanc is a tall menacingly gothic themed tower, surrounded by the contrastingly beautiful summer green trees that made up the surrounding gardens.) When they disappeared beyond the bend in the path, I leapt down from the tree in which I sat. I have the gift of foresight, which allows me to see visions of things that may or may not come to pass. My visions have never been wrong, so far at least. I sadly remembered the day I had parted from my two younger sisters. They are still in danger though. I had barely managed to get them out... my escape was easier, but the things we had gone through had changed our lives forever.

*Flashback: Lote*

I could here Isthilia scream in pain. They were doing something, but I had no idea what, that fact alone tore me apart! I could not help her... they had asked us a couple of questions, and we had answered out of fear. Then they grabbed her. Isthilia was asked what sense she valued most, and she replied, "Hearing." As for Faun, she answered, "Sight." I had answered, "Touch." That was the first, but it was one of the most important questions.

(Back to present) Lote: I shook my head and headed towards the path Gandalf had taken, warily slipping throughout the trees not daring to risk being twenty-five meters of the two. I had to strain my hearing to pick up even the slightest bit of conversation. Hearing...

(back to Lote's flash back) Isthilia's POV:

"Hearing," I replied in a shaky voice. They picked me up, and dragged me into another room. I was hit in the head and I fell unconscious. Having never fainted before, I was unprepared for the sensation of this peculiar darkness! There was no pain, there was no anxiety, there wasn't anything to hide from... just- just bliss! And the veil. The veil that separated life from death, sleep and awareness... But I _knew_, I knew I couldn't stay here! My sisters needed me! I tried to lift just a corner of that veil, to see the other side of the unknown. All I needed was a rope, or even just a thread was enough, to pull me back to reality. But still there was nothing, absolutely nothing. I had thought to soon, because that's when I felt something. _Pain_, a pain like nothing I had ever felt before. I screamed and screamed, I could not move, but I was confident someone could hear me, which made it worse. I knew she Lote hated being helpless, so I sucked it up, and didn't scream anymore. It felt like I was being stabbed in the eyes, over and over again. But as soon as I had realized that my silence might convince Lote I was dead, I saw something. I saw blue, just blue. I concentrated on it, my thread, and I began to wake. I brought my fist up, hearing the satisfying cracking sound of a broken bone. My captor screamed, and yelled something in a different language. Little did I know it was a curse, he hadn't know he had said it either; it was just a random out burst caused by pain. Then I fell unconscious again... such bliss!

(Still during Flash back) Lótë's POV

She was never the same again. We were experiments, we all were. Isthilia's hearing had increased dramatically, she could hear things miles away, hear the hitch as someone held their breath while trying to stay hidden from her. But since her brain had enhanced itself in that sense, one of them had decreased as well. Her vision had almost completely failed her. After days, weeks, even months later, the only thing she could recognize from sight was expressions. For Isthilia, facial expressions were easy to read, although the loss of sight had also changed her eyes. They had ounce been a free sky blue color, but now they were a captivating shade of icy blue...

Another of the experiments had tampered with the elements. The question was this, "What do you miss the most?" We were three elleths confined in what seemed to be an iron prison deep underground, we missed nature! And to this Isthilia had answered first, "The cool forest rivers," and once again, her answer was a deadly one. While the water had been absorbed into her DNA, granting her the ability to bend it at will, she had also missed the cold. So from then on her skin has been cold to the touch, poor girl. As for me, I valued touch, the vibrations of the ground and to feel nature's patterns. And so, I was able to feel someone approaching through the vibrations caused by their feet. I also became an excellent tracker, for I could feel the imprints in the ground and follow their patterns for a mile. But the only downside was that I could no longer taste. Which actually wasn't too bad because the food we were given tasted absolutely revolting. I could also communicate with animals for I had missed them most. Now Faun, is a different story. She had valued her sight the most, and as we all know something had to decrease as well. Hearing. This is one of the many reasons why Isthilia and Faun are so close. Without Isthilia, Faun would be forever deaf, and without Faun Isthilia would've been forever blind. But Faun had missed nature also. And to that question she had replied, "The strong winds of Middle Earth." It was a wise answer, there weren't any noticeable downsides. So now the power of three strong winds from all four corners of middle earth reside inside of her, if only she had learned to harness that power… Stupid madmen, didn't they know we were smarter than that? Surely they would know if they had given three girls all of these powers we could easily over come them. That's when I decided to train the two. There was no use in showing Isthilia how to wield a bow, for she couldn't see her target, but she became very skilled with the sword. She heard each breath I took, and in that one breath she would know if I was about to attack, or if I was to parry. She heard the slightest movement of my feet, and would take me down easily. Faun was unstoppable with a bow. Her aim was superb, but it had taken a while for her to be able to pull the string back far enough for it to take flight. After a while I had discovered that Isthilia was unusually fast when she had cleared her mind as I had told her to do before unsheathing her weapon. But when her mind was crowded she would give a random outburst of speed, and then slow down. At first I thought it was just adrenaline, but this was to un-natural. In her perspective I had concluded that everything must be in slow motion. I let her believe that she had a grasp on time, but I couldn't tell her of her true power. While being tested, the man had cursed in surprise, and this curse had affected her unintentionally. My assumptions where proved correct, because when ever I could catch a glimpse of her eyes when she had activated that power, her eyes would gleam with golden flecks of light... when it was over, the flecks would return to their silver color. We managed to live, and everything was going smoothly, and we even began to plan our escape. Until Faun started to have the nightmares.

Present

Lótë's Pov

I had to stop walking. Thinking of my sisters brought back to many memories... Since their freedom, I have learned to harness my abilities toward nature. I can now take the form of five different animals; a doe, a song bird, a moth, a snake, and a small mouse. It isn't much, but those are the only animals I can get in contact with, not including the dead carcasses brought for the orc's meals. I sadly put my hand on the tree. Poor things, the Ents will not be happy. I watched as Gandalf and Saruman entered the tower, given that Saruman had probably wanted to talk privately. But I mustn't leave him alone with him! I needed to make sure Gandalf would still be safe, so I ran through the gardens closer to the tower. Once I reached the outskirts of the small forest garden, I skidded to a halt. Was there anyone guarding the building? I looked left and right, but there weren't any signs of orcs. I knelt to the ground and put my right hand on the ground, closed my eyes, and saw. I didn't really see, but I felt them. The orcs I had been expecting to jump out was only a small group, of five... not to far from here. So i made a run for it. All I could really think of was what Saruman could do once Gandalf's back was turned as I raced towards the door, the Orthanc's only ground entrance. There were only a few stairs that led up to the door, as steep as they were, but it was a thousandth of what was inside. I had never ventured inside the Orthanc before, but this was incredible-  
>"Who's that?" I'm so stupid! I should have known! I ducked behind a near by stature of a man I couldn't recognize.<br>"Who's who?"  
>"I saw a shadow!"<br>"Then you shouldn't have alerted the 'shadow' we was here!" A rough voice retaliated gruffly, "Come on then, let's go catch your shadow friend eh?" I felt the vibrations of the creatures feet as he came into view. An orc! I stood stock still, not daring to breath. I twitched my foot nervously (a terrible habit of mine) and my eyes widened. Would they feel my vibrations? I anticipated the moment when the orcs' footsteps stopped to turn to me, but they kept walking (much to my relief) As their footsteps echoed away, another voice echoed throughout the halls; "The Nine!" It was Gandalf's voice that wafted around me. And I followed, warily, and deathly silent. Up the many flights of stairs, that winded and twisted. And then I stopped. The echo became silent. I waited impatiently for another raised voice- "Frodo!" Frodo? Who's Frodo? His name was an echo never-the-less, so I continued on following the vibrations. By now I could hear Sauroman talking to Gandalf as they conversed together, voices rising.  
>"Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf; a great Eye... lidless... wreathed in flame. " Saruman told him.<br>"It no longer pierces Cloud!" I thought angrily as I kept running.  
>"Tell me, 'friend', when did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?" Gandalf said. But this time, his voice was close. Very close. I closed my eyes, and ran my hand along the walls as I ran, only to have a door slammed into my face. This is it. I searched for a lock; but there wasn't one. Handles; nope. I didn't want to pound on the door, risking being heard. I opened my eyes and searched for the tiniest opening in the door. THUD. THUD. THUD. Seems like they are no longer fighting with words. Ah ha! There was the smallest crack at the very bottom corner. I closed my eyes and fell onto my hands and knees and concentrated on the pitter patter of a mouse's feet as it crept along the rocks, I pictured it's smooth white fur barely even twitching in the breeze. Then I transformed.<br>"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you...have elected...the way of pain!" I slipped through the crack just in time to see Gandalf being thrust into the air, barreling towards the ceiling.  
>"Gandalf!" Oh no, why did I do that? I mentally scolded myself as Saruman turned to the sound of my voice and saw me, as a mouse.<br>"You," he yelled.  
>"Me!" I yelled back, and I slipped back through the crack and almost flew down the stairs, past Saruman's chambers, and into the gardens outside of the Orthanc. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut! I spared myself a few seconds to catch my breath, and then scampered up a tree. I lay flat on my belly, with my paws spread outward, making me teeter precariously. Wind. Balance... flight.. the vibration of a wing... Moth. And I transformed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I believe this was a reasonably lengthy chapter eh? Hope you enjoyed the flashbacks, did they help or confuse you? Feel free to leave a comment, and I will respond as soon as I can! ~ Hopefeather<strong>


	4. Chap4: HELP!

**Okay, how long has it been since i updated? 6 months? why? My story. I was terribly stuck. I have now completely redone it, and will post in a week. But before i do, i need some advice.**

1. Do you guys want Elladan and Elrohir involved; if so, who meets them first?

2. Any pairings within fellowship? Ex: Faun + Legolas

3. I'm going through the entire trilogy; should i do three 'books' or have one really long 'book'

4. Mary sues or no? (i'm against them, but its your choice!)

5. Any other ideas you think should be included in this story?

6. Do you like point of view swapping, or do you people want a whole chapter on one person's perspective, then another in someone else's?

7. Any pairings outside the fellowship? Ex: Faun + Haldir

8. How long do you want the chapters?

**_With my sincerest appologies; Hopefeather_**


End file.
